Talk:John Peel Wiki
This page is for discussing design and content changes to the Main Page. To say hi, ask a question or leave a comment about the site or John Peel, please use the site Guestbook. Please also see other links in the Talk section at the bottom right of the Main Page. ---- Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} comment or question about the Main Page. Proposed front page changes Following recent change to sidebar navigation, planning to make some simplifications and other changes to the front page over the weekend of 10/11 if no one objects. Please see Test new front page, which is still being worked on. All suggestions welcome. Steve W 00:25, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Changes implemented Hope you like the new simplified look for the front page and other new features. Please feel free to leave a message with any suggestions, complaints, etc. Steve W 19:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Zero's peel session? Does anyone know the show/date that the Zero's had their session on?they did 3 tracks Easy way out/Hungry/Nice girls.No one seems to have this session listed,which is strange.The Zeros released one single Radio Fun/Hungry on Small Wonder records in 1977 13:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Zeros' session (their only one) was first broadcast 1977-11-30 and repeated 1978-01-05, but this is too early to be featured in the 400 Box tapes. Biog here and a single from 1979 is available to download here. Have you asked the Peel Mailing List yet? You never know! Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 15:45, 19 July 2009 (UTC) HELP Hi steve paul panic here,am i doing something wrong? I can log in to the site ok but when i try to start a new topic on the forum the sign in screen reappears and when i re sign in it rejects my password etc.I dont know what im doing wrong any ideasPaul panic 12:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC)paul panic Hi Paul, Yeah, think there's some technical difficulties at the moment and people keep being logged out (me included). Sorry. On the forum, not sure if you're talking about the old one or the new one. There's a new one (message board style) you should be able to get to OK via the link to on the front page. It's external to the wiki, so should be OK, hopefully. Steve W 13:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Forum Probs Hi yes it is the new one that seems to blocking me out,very frustrating,hope its sorted out soon 10:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Paul panic front page reshufflt I've changed it round slightly, after consultations with various people here. Hope it seems OK. Content is much the same with one or two additions, including blog posts, which should allow people to post messages where they can be easily seen by site users. Hope the layout is a bit "cleaner" and easier to follow - auto update stuff on the right column, monthly changes on top left with assorted help links below. Old front page layout has been preserved at Old front page (April 2010) if that style seems better. Please let me know if there are any problems. Steve W 09:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New front page Wow! Nice one Steve. Appreciate all the effort put in. so.it.goes.2512 12:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, introducing myself Hey. New around here and figured I should post and say hi. Greetings Hi, welcome aboard! Hope you enjoy the site. Please feel free to ask any questions you have by clicking on my user name below and using my talk page. Cheers, Steve W 19:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello my name is Ben , need Tips ? just wanted to say that this website is realy special and Im happy that i found it I've gotten exposed to quite a lot of information here and just wanted to give my 7 cents. Im about to write a fine article for this forum about and I'll publish it as soon as i done it. If anybody need some help about it, please MSG me. Thank you. on the other hand : If you got probs with more things , you should read the article here: It's a good thing. ;) cheers! hi to all peel.wikia.com members hi i am new here just wana say hi to all members Renamed front page Seems to be recommended by Wikia to help people find their way here and seemed like a good idea, so just went ahead and did it. Hope no one minds. Please adjust bookmarks (sorry). Steve W 09:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) adjusted for new look Have adjusted the front page slightly to line things up for the new look skin. Hope it seems OK for everybody. Please let me know if there seem to be any problems. Think all the ads should be at the bottom, even for users who aren't signed in. Steve W 04:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Decided, spontaneously, that a couple of extra little pix on the front page might add a bit of extra colour. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Cheers, Steve W 18:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Am I doing anything wrong? Hi there I am new to the site. Arrived here searching for one of the Terry and Gerry sessions. I've managed to locate them as being played 22_October_1985 and on Tape 13 of Kev's Tapes. My problem is that when I click through to mediafire (or is it rapidshare) The link doesn't work. Do all the links here expire within a certain timescale? Do I have to request them to be upped again? What is the protocol? This certainly seems to be a site that I could spend a massive amount of time in from now on. (Can't believe I haven't found it before.) So thanks for all your efforts and any help will be gratefully received. TIA DM Davemel 01:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-up requests Hi Davemel, Many thanks for your message. Glad you like the site. As you guessed, links sometimes expire. Please address any re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. The site is kind of an offshoot of the list. Good luck with the Yerry & Gerry session. Cheers, Steve W 03:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) And more changes Have added a newly available three-level menu so we can have more things available at a single click. Also a bit of colour - have made this gret after testing with red. Hope it seems OK. Also re-introduced front page blog posts link at the bottom right for any comments, questions about the site, general chat, etc. as a replacement for the Guestbok (little used and eventually spammed to death). Steve W 02:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bits of missing Peel Shows Hi, I notice you have nearly all of the 14th August 1979 show, but the show fades out at the Dolly Mixtures' track "He's frisky for you". Funily enough, one of the tapes I own starts at the end of this track, but has the rest of the show. Who should I send this file to? Regards, 14:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Mark Grout mark.grout@gmail.com Hi Mark Many thanks for getting in touch. The file is likely to be too large to email. I tend to upload large files to Mediafire (you can register for a free account). You then get a download link which you can share. This you could either do by joining the John Peel Yahoo Group http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel or else just mail me back and I’ll advertise the show. If you prefer to send a CDR then email me back and I’ll happily receive by post and upload for you. Those of us who have quite a few shows (or files over 200Mb) have got an account on a server which one or the Peel Group members have kindly made available (the Mooo as you’ll see it referred to). Do you have any more tapes? A lot of the ones from the 70s and early 80s are currently only in AM quality . All the best Stuart March 2017 update Nice to see my additions in the new homepage update, it's been a pleasure to be able to contribute (although still very much learning the ropes). Thanks for help and advice for those who have given it thus far! MemberD (talk) 09:00, March 1, 2017 (UTC) 10,000 pages I see we pased the 10,000 pages mark. What was the 10,000th? I missed it! MemberD (talk) 15:09, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I think the 10,000 page mark was the 23 June 1986 show. I know the 10,000 page mark was one I created. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:52, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok was just curious... --MemberD (talk) 17:44, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks to all contributors past and present who helped us reach the 10,000 mark, with a big shout out to User:Entrailicus for getting this whole thing started back in 2008! Now over 11,000! Steve W (talk) 07:11, March 1, 2018 (UTC) What date in 2008 did this Peel wiki started? Are we approaching the 10th anniversary date yet? Johnpeel3904 (talk) 09:28, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Oh I just found out from Entrailicus page, that it started sometime in January 2008. Oh well happy 10th anniversary to the Peel wiki site, albeit two months late !! Johnpeel3904 (talk) 10:18, March 1, 2018 (UTC) At the top of this page, you can see that he "joined" 16 Jan 2008 - so that must be the start date. Steve W (talk) 11:36, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Anyone got 20/09/79 Hi everyone, Im desperate to locate a recording of the john peel show from 20th Sept 1979, does anyone have this show. It features a playing of 'Disco' by Cracked Actors from the Mell Square Musick EP which i would truly love to hear what John has to say about Heres in hope PaulPanic1977 (talk) 11:47, June 17, 2019 (UTC)PaulPanic1977 At the moment, no one has this show to upload. Who knows, there might be someone in the future, who might have that show to upload. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 14:26, June 17, 2019 (UTC)